Leur Première Saint-Valentin
by Mana2702
Summary: La première Saint-Valentin d'Anya et Dimitri depuis leur mariage.


_**Voici ma version du défi 15 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : racontez la Saint-Valentin des deux personnages sur un fandom que vous n'avez jamais exploité personnellement jusqu'ici, placez les mots « rien » et « fleur ».**_

* * *

Anya et Dimitri avait connu l'enfer en affrontant Raspoutine, puis ils étaient partis en croisière sur un bateau mouche sur la Seine. Paris, la ville de l'amour les avait accueillis à bras ouverts. Ça faisait plusieurs mois à présent, le couple s'était marié et aujourd'hui c'était la Saint-Valentin. Dimitri était à un rendez-vous en extérieur, il avait donné rendez-vous à sa femme dans un restaurant sans rien dire de plus. La belle jeune femme s'installa donc à une table et attendit, normalement son mari n'en aurait plus pour longtemps. En effet le jeune russe arriva avec une rose à la main. Il tendit la fleur à sa femme et l'embrassa :

-Désolé je suis en retard, mon rendez-vous m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu.

-Ce n'est rien, l'important c'est que tu sois finalement arrivé !

Ils commandèrent et le jeune homme sourit, il avait dit adieu à toutes ses magouilles d'autrefois. À présent il était honnête et s'occupait des deux dernières Romanov. Le jeune homme trouvait important de devoir préserver les deux survivantes du terrible massacre de la famille royale russe. Le Tsar et ses proches n'avaient vraiment pas eu de chance, trahis par leur propre peuple, le Tsar avait été trahi par Raspoutine qui avait été son plus proche conseiller, son confident et ami. Dimitri avait vécu la Révolution de Février, il avait d'ailleurs aidé Anastasia et sa grand-mère à s'enfuir. Il n'avait jamais oublié cette histoire et apparemment Anastasia non plus même si elle avait perdu la mémoire pendant de nombreuses années. Mais le destin les avait réunis et Dimitri l'avait aussitôt reconnue. Anastasia sourit à son mari et prit sa main dans la sienne :

-Je suis contente que nous soyons là. Notre première Saint-Valentin en tant que mari et femme !

-Je sais c'est incroyable. Je t'aime Anya.

-Je t'aime aussi Dimitri.

Le couple mangea tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien tout en échangeant des gestes doux. Ils avaient eu tant de choses à affronter tous les deux que leur amour était solide et indestructible. Dimitri sourit à sa femme :

-Ma chérie, je nous ai trouvé une maison.

-Et moi j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je suis enceinte.

-C'est pas vrai ?

-Si.

-Mais c'est merveilleux !

Dimitri se leva pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui répéta à quel point il l'aimait. Anastasia avait hanté ses pensées durant toute sa vie et à présent elle allait lui offrir un enfant, c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Cette première Saint-Valentin était tout bonnement magique. Dimitri avait encore du mal à réaliser ce que venait de lui avouer sa femme, il allait avoir un enfant bientôt. Le couple termina de dîner et ils rentrèrent chez la grand-mère d'Anastasia pour lui raconter la bonne nouvelle. La jeune femme était si heureuse de partager ça avec sa grand-mère, et dire qu'elle allait partir vivre avec elle à Paris le jour où la Révolution avait éclaté. Cette Saint-Valentin avait permis d'exorciser tout ce funeste passé, même si au fond d'elle-même Anastasia ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter l'absence de sa famille. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'ils soient là lorsqu'elle allait annoncer sa grossesse. Marie prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras :

-Ils me manquent à moi aussi, mais ils vivent à travers nos souvenirs. Ils sont auprès de nous puisqu'ils sont toujours dans nos cœurs.

La jeune femme hocha la tête même si elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Marie regarda Dimitri :

-Je suis contente pour vous, vous allez apporter un nouveau descendant à la lignée Romanov même si il n'en portera pas le nom.

-Si c'est un fils nous l'appellerons Nicolas, si c'est une fille nous l'appellerons Alexandra, c'est important pour nous.

Elle lui sourit et Anastasia recula :

-Grand-Mère nous sommes tellement heureux ! Dimitri nous a trouvé une maison.

-Ah oui, et où est-elle ?

-Elle est tout près d'ici, je ne veux pas que vous soyez trop séparée de votre petite-fille mais je trouve indispensable que nous ayons notre intimité.

-Et vous avez tout à fait raison, c'est très gentil de votre part de ne pas vouloir nous éloigner.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et passèrent du temps en famille. Les deux femmes étaient heureuses et soulagées de s'être retrouvées après toutes ces années. Dimitri prenait très bien la nouvelle, il comprenait leur douleur car lui-même avait perdu sa famille lors de la révolution. Bien que ses parents ne furent que de simples domestiques ils furent exécutés car ils étaient fidèles à leurs souverains. Dimitri avait réussi à se cacher, mais il n'avait jamais oublié la fuite d'Anastasia et de Marie. À présent ils étaient tous les trois et c'était la seule chose qui importait. Des jours radieux s'annonçaient désormais après toute cette souffrance il était temps que la vie se montre enfin belle.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
